Happy New Year
by If you says so
Summary: A year ends and leaves Rachel with the feeling that his heart will never be filled as before.
1. Chapter 1

She would have liked that the period of the Christmas holidays, change it some ideas. But that was not the case, quite the contrary. For almost three weeks that the spirit of Rachel Berry was completely obsessed with one thing, Finn Hudson. Since it had called for her birthday, she was just thinking about it.

They had not met since the failed marriage of Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury, there are ten months. Rachel had landed the role of Fanny Brice and Finn had replaced Mr Schuster in high school after his departure for Washington. Both were very busy but took the time from time to time to talk on the phone. They are nothing had very spontaneous, because each time it was for a special occasion.

The first time it was Rachel who had called Finn. She wanted to thank him for having defended his honor by precipitating his break with Brody and during the call, Finn had felt his fears about his future audition for Funny Girl. Rachel had kept informed of obtaining his role and had taken the opportunity to thank him for his valuable advice. A few weeks later, it was the turn of Rachel Finn called to congratulate her first. So on ... Rachel had wanted a good comeback to Finn ... Finn Rachel recalled following an article in the New York Times ... Rachel had called for the anniversary of Carole but Finn had fallen on ... As if it was all pretense .

The conversations were always friendly and relaxed, everyone took the news of another. Rachel Finn listened to talk about his performance on the St. James theater for her role in Funny Girl, questioned Finn and Rachel on Glee rehearsals at McKinley.

But this last phone call changed everything for Rachel. All day she had her friends and family on the phone. She knew he was going to call, but as the hours, she began to doubt. Would he have forgotten?

Rachel was going to go on stage when she had the phone call. From her box, she took the call Finn. She had already a few minutes late, but had wanted to talk to him. She had waited her call all day, and was a bit frustrated didnt take the time to talk to him before going on stage. It had been occupied by class councils all day, and didn't find enough time to devote to it. She told him, falsely, that she didn't want him. But he knew that it was wrong. She wanted him to make this almost so commonplace call. Fuck ! It was his birthday. He had him again, promised to come see her on stage, and again, she had pointed out to him that he wasn't yet come. Then there was silence ...

" Rach ? "

" Yeah ?! " She had felt discomfort settle.

" Do you come for Christmas ? "

She would have liked to tell her so, but she had other plans.

" Finn ... I'm not going to ..."

" I thought you had a break ? "

" I have some commitments here. My parents are coming ... "

" Oh ... I don't see you then? "

She had not thought he was expecting to see her. I must admit, she regretted it immediately, too.

" Finn ..."

" It was just a question. "

A man burst into the dressing room Rachel.

" I have to go, Finn. "

" Ok ...break a leg..."

" I ... Finn ..."

" I know, c'mon ! "

She hung up and in the second next, she has not stopped thinking about him.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend after, Kurt had returned to Lima with Santana, so she had New York to herself. Only in the loft, Rachel took the opportunity to do whatever it was impossible to do when you live three under one roof. Like, taking his breakfast on the coffee table and will rid the evening after a pajama day. Crossing the apartment naked after a shower, and languishing at her wardrobe in underwear choosing his evening dress. Drink from the bottle of milk leaving the refrigerator door open ... All these silly things without hearing the taunts of Santana and Kurt's screams.

She liked living with his friends, but sometimes they didn't facilitate his life. But it helped keep feet on Earth. The reputation was quickly arrived with the success of Funny Girl, and the fact that Kurt and Santana are paid little attention made her feel, normal. Kurt still gave his opinion on her outfits, despite having now a team dedicated to this. She always paid attention to his remarks because she knew Kurt really knew. When Santana, and although it was she who had remained herself. If she had something to say to Rachel, and well she did. No matter if her friend was one of the invited magazines or on the radio. To be called, Littles' or Jewish Princess reminded him that nothing was gained.

This state her third waking alone in the loft. The calm of the early days was relaxing but this morning the silence left in the loft weighing a rather empty. His mind, driven from any staging, choreography, and professional appointments, inevitably had gone to Finn Hudson. She had fallen asleep thinking of the fact that his friends would all gather for Christmas in Lima and would have liked to spent the holiday with them. She didn't bother to tell them she wasn't coming and had wondered if his presence would miss them. Finn had looked disappointed when she learned that she remained in New York for the holidays. Why ? Why he expected to see, so they were not seen for ten months? And why before hanging up he said, "break a leg" ? These words ... this time it was said, were not innocuous ! What He wanted ? What was he looking in saying this ?

She rose with the head full of questions. The same questions that had, according to her, ruined her last performance on stage. She had not had the head and hated what she was doing on stage without being two hundred percent. She wanted so enjoy these vacations to empty the mind ... but it was hardly lost. Because as soon as she wasn't thinking about the scene or professional commitments, and although she thought of him.

By late morning, she had an appointment with his manager to plan with him some glimpses with magazines before the big season red carpet. She was looking for a good ten minutes every outfit she would wear. She wanted to tell him something he "doesn't take my head off, I'm on vacation !". But standing in front of her closet, all she wanted was that Kurt was there and decide for her. Out of spite, she opted for a black jeans with a white blouse and a black wool jacket. She tied her hair with a rubber band by making a tousled bun and went into the bathroom to spend some gloss on her lips.

She heard the home she waited through the door of the loft.

" Rachel ? "

When she came out of the bathroom her heart stopped.

Finn.

A heartbeat, a second, and it was gone.

" Rachel ? Are you okay ? "

Jesse. Jesse St James stood before her. No wonder, since he was the one she expected.

" Yes… "

" It seems not, you've become all white ..."

What did he just happened? She could have sworn that for a second she had seen Finn, just before it.

" Do you want to stay here ? "

" What ? "

She was really struggling to get back to reality.

" You are not really right..."

Rachel took a deep breath. That's it, it derailed. By dint of thinking about Finn in recent days, his mind was really starting to play tricks on him. She knew. If there was a good way to stop thinking about Finn, had to work well.

" No, no, it's fine. I prefer going out… "

She grabbed her red wool coat and left the loft under the confused look of Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

She had chosen the restaurant where she wanted to be to discuss with him, but she wasn't as relaxed as she would have wanted. Jesse stated daily events in which Rachel was invited. She had to make an appearance on the red carpet with the cast of Funny Girl for Emmys Awards and the Golden Globes, and of course for Tonys Awards. This kind of event was a good way for Rachel to meet his public and to be a place in the world of show business. Jesse knew she was waiting impatiently this time and didn't understand his lack of interest in what he was talking about him. She was also rummaging through her salad, good for twenty minutes.

" We'll ask Isabel to take care of your outfits. Rachel ? "

She looked up from his plate.

" Are you okay ? "

She had not listened to a word he was saying.

" Of… ? "

Jesse capitulated.

" Ok, I give up ! I can know what is happening ? "

" Nothing… "

What would she say ? I'm going crazy ? I see my ex in the middle of the living room while he is in another state ?

" Maybe it's the problem ! " Jesse looked into his eyes.

" What ? "

" Rachel, look at your life ! "

She blushed and felt like slapping him.

" Jesse, I have exactly the life I dreamed of. I live in the city where everything is possible, I'm headlining the hit musical of the year, and I was offered gold contracts for the future ... And you say it happens nothing in my life ! I should, perhaps, change manager ...! "

The Jesse stared at him. She was happy to have him upset. Jesse could take care of his career, but they had a deal. He was not, ever, get involved in her private life.

" Ouch ...! You're horrible ! But as bad as you are, I have to tell you that your life is like a dessert ... "

" Jesse ! "

" Fire me, do what you want, but before I will finish what I have to tell you ! Your life is modeled on an agenda which I hold overnight. Everything is planned hour by hour. You always see the same people, live with the same people ... "

" Oh but I can change that ! "

" You could live elsewhere than in this dingy loft with a gay and a lesbian who you fights you every day ..."

" I… "

" You could go to all these galas to which you're invited, and you ..."

Jesse raised his hand forbidding him to put one.

"... Could go out with sexy guy on the planet ! " He paused, before continuing more slowly. " Rachel, as talented as you are, you deserve to live otherwise than as a robot. Are you really enjoy on this life ? "

" This life, I dreamed since I was four. I fought for that, I worked hard, and I made painful sacrifices ... So today, I would not change it for the world, and if ... "

Jesse looked pinched a smile on the lips because it was interrupted by the ringing of his cell.

" Yes ? Kurt ! You many graves, I have a quick question for you. Do you think my life is boring? "

Kurt had mocked him by answering "deadly dull ! ".

" Kurt ! Ok, what do you want ? "

Santana had insisted on returning for the evening of New Year's Eve and had embarked Blaine with it. Kurt fair warned they would return sooner than expected and that he expected her to join them and party.

" Okay, let me take care of it ! You will see that I know have fun! "

She hung up on hearing Kurt laugh.

" Prepare to attend the party of the century ! "

Jesse looked at her without understanding.

" You will help me organize a celebration that will be both the last of my life "deadly dull" and the first of my new life ! "

Jesse was more than a starter.

" It included extremely sexy guys ! "

" Extremely ! "

Rachel raised her glass of red wine.

" Let's drink to change ! "

Jesse raised his glass in turn.

" A new Rachel !? "

Their glasses clinked when Rachel's smile froze. It began again.

Finn Hudson.

Just before her, she saw Finn again. This man sat at the next table talking on the phone, it was Finn. Yet she knew it was not possible.

A second later, a heartbeat, it was gone. Once again.

She swallowed, as if to feel alive.

" Rachel ? "

She untied her look, this man become a mere stranger, to ask his eyes on Jesse.

" You look all weird ...! "

She smiled, because "weird" seemed an understatement. Mad, this is what she became. Why then she decided to take her life, her past playing tricks on her?

" I'm fine ..." she lied.

Jesse went on with their discussion on the organization of the evening. Rachel listened but kept nothing. His thoughts were still focused on Finn. What was happening?


	4. Chapter 4

That's four days as Rachel's fathers had joined to celebrate Christmas with her. They fully used their daughter and New York. Rachel dragged the two men all over the city, and made them discover what his life here. They were, of course, went to Times Square and Broadway to see the daughter's success. Rachel had taken backstage at the theater where she was playing four nights a week. They didn't come from the first and were delighted to see upside decorations.

They were also cruised Central Park, had visited the Statue of Liberty, they saw the most beautiful windows on Fifth Avenue, and had walked to the Brooklyn Bridge. They were not going to complain, but it doesn't even give them a second when respite. She tried to take them constantly, and at the same time, it kept him from thinking too much. Because it was inevitable, whenever she had a free spirit, she thought of him.

Once or twice, she again saw Finn. He was a taxi driver or a seller of roasted chestnuts, just for a second, but she could have sworn he was there.

She had stopped to ask the question, why? Because otherwise, she was going mad. There was no explanation millet, he missed her.

She loved him. Of course she loved him. And she knew it was mutual. But their story wasn't for now. It wasn't possible. They knew both.

Stop thinking about it was easier said than done. Because in strength to fight the day, it was night and in his dreams as Finn Hudson was the most alive. She could see, touch, hear. It was so real. So real that she could feel the warmth of his skin against hers, his breath on her neck, the softness of his lips against hers. Yes, in his dreams, Finn was real. He didn't remember that he was as desire. Without barrier. She dreamed of the words she had so wanted to hear. She dreamed of feeling her body respond again to that of the man. It was so good, and yet so painful. Butterflies in the stomach gave way to a heart tied to each alarm.

Since that night, where after having dreamed that she was lost in her arms and kisses Finn as she woke her throat.

Four in the morning. The night would be long.

Their parents slept on the couch, then on tiptoe, she went into the kitchen and took a bottle of water before returning to his bed. She consulted her diary to check the preparations for the feast she organized with Jesse. She reread these notes and smiled at Jesse annotations concerning the lists of guests "sexy". She looked a few seconds and found the foot of his bed, his father.

" Dad ?! "

" You do not sleep honey? "

" You neither… ! "

" Your father snores ... and last night's eggnog, didn't help matters ..."

Rachel smiled.

" Why are you awake ? You heard your father ? "

" No, no ... I have a little trouble sleeping right now ..."

She hoped that her father wants to know why she had trouble sleeping. She avoided his eyes a moment, and realized quickly too, that her daughter didn't want him to ask questions.

" What is that ?! " He pointed the nose its agenda.

" With Jesse we organize the New Year's Eve. I just check to avoid ... you know, that ... Jesse doesn't do anything! "

Hiram came and sat next to her daughter.

" Why do you want him to do anything ? "

" He thinks my life is boring ..." she pouted.

" And you, what do you think ...? You think he's right ...? "

Rachel sighed. Finally, maybe Kurt and Jesse were right ...

" I feel like I finally have the life I've wanted since I was a child. "

" But you are no longer a child ... Rachel, you have the right to want something else ...! Are you happy ? "

" Yes. "

His response was spontaneous. Of course she was happy.

" And ... do you not want to be happier ? "

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Sweet ... no one knows better than you what you want ... Don't let anyone tell you what should be your life, okay? "

She smiled and nodded.

The only problem Rachel, that was what she really wanted. There was a Broadway side, that dream finally became reality. And on the other side, there were Finn. Finn Hudson, who had helped him to realize his dream. But Finn and Broadway were not compatible. Everyone knew, everyone told him. So she had a plan. She was going to have the success it deserved on Broadway, maybe she can go to Hollywood ... And then one day, she would stop. She would return to Finn. Because she knew he would wait. And there she would be really happy. That was his plan. It was their plan ...

Hiram got out of bed and before leaving Rachel, he turned one last time to her daughter.

" Rachel, what happens ... everything will be fine. "

" How do you know ? "

" Because you've found the man who wants the same thing as you. "

Hiram turned and Rachel collapsed in bed, throwing his agenda. Jesse plans would wait a few more hours.

She thought of his long discussion with his father. What did she want ? What did she really want ? And if the plans failed ...? And if she could never be happy as she wished ?

Too many things went through her mind. She understood better why now she had worked as a fierce these last months ... If only be a moment, she thought of all that, she would never have been able to focus on what Broadway. The holiday was a break for Funny Girl, but if it was also a way for her to finally ask the right questions.

Sleep came alone. And Finn was there again. As if that was their appointment secret for several days.

* * *

Please a review if you want me to continue ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The big night arrived much faster than Rachel would have desired. Santana and Kurt had gone for two days, and the loft was like a summer camp with the arrival of Blaine. Fortunately, Rachel's fathers were left before they arrive otherwise would have had to push the walls.

Just in New York, Kurt Jesse had contacted to check the progress of preparations for the feast. Both of them were really organize the party of the century.

This morning was the big day. Kurt and Blaine were already awake for a while when Rachel burst its banks She joined for breakfast lunch while Santana was out with Jesse for some shopping.

" Hello beautiful, slept well ? "Kurt asked.

Rachel faked a small smile, nodding.

" Tell me, where Jesse found to all these people ? " Kurt showed Rachel the guest list. " I dream for months it has me even just one. And in one night, he managed to bring together all ...! "

" This is Jesse ! " She answered simply.

Blaine looked at the list and pointed to a name.

" He will be here ? "

Rachel looked at the name above his finger.

Eddie Redmayne.

" Yeah… "

" And ... it doesn't bother you ? "

Rachel took a few seconds before answering Blaine.

" I don't think so. "

Kurt was speechless.

" Rachel ! "

" Kurt not get excited ...! This is a party where there will be about thirty people around us. It'sn't like a date ! "

" No, of course not, my sweet ! " Is he laughed.

Blaine's intervene before Rachel throws his bowl of tea to the figure of Kurt.

" Jesse has still managed his shot ! "

She rose from the table.

" He didn't succeed at all. Eddie is part of the guest list, like the others. It's not because he runs after me for weeks that something will happen tonight ... "

She walked into the bathroom and before leaving the boys alone, she turned one last time toward them. " But tomorrow is another life ! "

She closed the door behind her and heard the exclamations of Kurt. She knew she had exhilarated her curiosity.

Eddie Redmayne was a musical comedy actor who manages to export up Hollywood. He and Rachel were crossed for the first time at the premiere of the musical comedy Neverland. They were reviewed at other times and had quickly befriended. Eddie had even spoken well of Rachel in one of his interviews. There are three weeks, Eddie had contacted Jesse to get the coordinates of Rachel, but he had orders to leave nothing diva filter on his private life to anyone. Since that day, Eddie kept returning to the charge, seeking to invite Rachel to dinner. Jesse had tried to convince Rachel, but in vain. She stood his ground. Jesse would never interfere in her private life. Kurt was surprised one day, Jesse and Rachel in discussion about Eddie, and he quickly took part for the young man spurned. As soon as he could, Kurt reminded her friend how much she would be happier having a man in her life.

Except a man, Rachel didn't want it. Since Brody, she had never wanted to go out with someone. She had thrown himself heart and soul into the job. And so far, she seemed happy like that.

Until now…

* * *

I know, it's a little shirt...but before the end onf the month, there will be an end...


	6. Chapter 6

Santana was dancing on the table, Kurt strutted in front of all the guests like a real mansion, Blaine and Jesse were playing impresarios for Rachel ... yes there was good, the evening of New Year had begun !

Rachel arguing with Isabel and Dani Wrigt the next upcoming collection. Isabel was delighted to have Jesse was contacted to set Rachel value in future ceremonies. Isabel had, for sure, pictures to one of the magazines, and Rachel made sure no misstep on the red carpet. Besides the outfit Rachel was wearing that night had all faveux stylist. For Rachel it was only a dress (red dress Pumpin Blood). A nice dress to wear to a New Year's Eve night. Rachel had joked that "once you've done the swing with this dress, you find it comfortable for any other event ! ".

There wasn't that Isabel liked the dress. Eddie was also in love with Rachel in this outfit. Since the beginning of the evening, Rachel had been rather distant with the young man. At the same time it was his surprise to have had the vision to Finn when the young man had passed the door of the loft. Despite his distance, she still felt the eyes of the young man weighing on her.

Rachel was suddenly interrupted in his discussion by Santana took her by the arm and led him forcibly in the room be bath.

" But ...! "

The door slammed behind them.

" What happened to you ?! "

Santana was furious.

" We need this type jump on you so you understand that she likes you ? "

Rachel sighed.

" I know… "

Santana took her shoulders and forced her to look at her.

" Is that just for an evening, this evening, will you put all your fuck principles ! Have fun ! "

Rachel smiled.

" I ask you, just, don't have sexe with him on the coffee table ...! "

Rachel capitulated, amused.

" Okay, okay ... I'll have a drink with Eddie ! Happy ? "

Santana gave her a wink.

" More. "

Rachel came out of the bathroom followed by Santana. They sought Eddie look. Santana found him and pointed the finger.

" This guy was fatally sexy, Berry ! I become darker or straight ... "

Rachel laughed and walked in the direction of Eddie. She grabbed two glasses of champagne in the process. Enjoy ? That she could do it ...

Since two hours Kurt kept an eye on Rachel and Eddie, quietly in the living room, in discussion. They were on their third or fourth glass and it was clear that the current going well between them. Surprisingly, Rachel was having a good time. Eddie was funny, and she discovered they had much in common. Both went to the NYADA - Eddie two years earlier - were both vegetarians and both loved Broadway. Rachel had asked Eddie about his career in Hollywood and was impressed by the ambition of the young man.

" And I thought I was the only one to think big ! "

" You always think big, Rachel. This is the key to win their dreams ... "

A smile appeared on his face.

For a long time, no one had encouraged him to live your dreams fully. Nobody from Finn ... Sure Jesse made sure of the best for Rachel. But it was always very formal. If there was a party, a preview or even an interview, everything was rigged, set upstream. The questions, photos, nothing was left to chance. When Kurt and Santana, they had beautiful congratulate and encourage him, they often made fun of these ambitions. She didn't care, because it came from them, and because also, it's motivating. But Finn ... Finn had always left to dream.

His smile subsided at the thought of Finn. He had the gift to reappear in her mind when she least expected it.

" Rachel ...? "

She came to his senses, the lump in his throat.

" Uh ... it's hot ... I think I need some air. "

Eddie looked at Rachel rise. Had he said something was wrong ? He seemed lost ... There is still one second, Rachel seemed to have a good time with him. What had he done to Rachel suddenly away from him ?

She crept toward the exit, quite difficult because many of the guests were in the hallway. She smiled at each other concealing his feeling of suffocation. She wanted only one thing, a breath of fresh air.

Just before passing the door, she felt a hand slip into his and surprise, she turned. That hand, that arm, that face ... Finn.

" Enough 's enough ..." she whispered fleeing that look.

She knew it was impossible so she continued on her way, but the hand pressed harder and prevented him from continuing. We had again she turns around, and it was disappointed that she turned around and saw Blaine.

" Hey ...! What is going on ? "

He worried about Rachel's behavior, he had seen to rise sharply and run away.

" I just need some fresh air ..."

His excuse was bogus.

" It's not even two degrees out ! You'll catch your death, Rachel. "

But she had to so ...!

Eddie came up behind Blaine and put his jacket on the shoulders of Rachel, interrupting Blaine's hold on her.

" I will ensure that it doesn't catch cold ..."

She smiled at him before this act of kindness, but also because it dragged him out into the hallway leaving Blaine.

They had barely put a foot out the cold air hit her face. Rachel went down a few steps of the porch and leaned against the railing, breathing fresh air. Eddie stayed away and looked at the sky.

" The only thing I don't like in New York, is that we don't see the stars ..."

Rachel looked up. It was true ... but there was never paid attention.

" I had never noticed ..."

She lived in New York, ate New York, breathed New York, but she had never paid attention to that.

" It seems that this is because all the stars are on Broadway ..."

The words of Eddie made her smile, but she was left to contemplate the sky. It was relaxing ... so quiet in this city in constant motion. There was a little serenity, something rejuvenating.

Poor Eddie watched aware that the immensity of the sky was more important to Rachel that her presence. He might have deployed all its artillery the perfect gentleman, Rachel was impervious to his charm. And he could not blame her ... Rachel seemed to know what she wanted, and it was clear that it was not him.

He didn't need him to stay with her, so he chose to leave her alone. He had not walked in the door he heard behind him.

" Thank you… "

It was all she could say to him, but it was too little, he wanted to hear. She enjoyed spending the evening with him, and she liked the way he had behaved with her. This wasn't the end he hoped, but still keep very good memories of this evening.

She gave him her jacket and he walked through the door, leaving her alone. She shivered and although she might get sick, she preferred to stay a little longer than going out and face the questioning looks of Kurt and Santana.

As the minutes, his body got used to the cold and although her skin was ice, she no longer shivered. She felt slightly numb and for the first time in years really relaxed.

His quiet time was interrupted when a small group of people joined her outside to light a few cigarettes. They went down below it, and it looked fun on the sidewalk. Petticoats flew on each other ... it was the New year Eve, she had almost forgotten. The evening where everyone is supposed to forget the problems of the year and set new resolutions for the coming year. She had wanted the evening fun, even extraordinary. But she was, for her, rather synonymous with balance. Balance sheet rather glorious at first glance ... As for its resolutions ...

His thoughts flew in thousand pieces when in the midst of her friends, she saw Finn. Again ... it was still painful ...

You had better she goes to clear his head. It was better to hear Kurt and Jesse lamenting that she was passing the relationship of the century rather than stay and go crazy.

" Rachel ..."

She stopped short before passing the door. She turned. It was still before her.

He had spoken ? Had not he called ? She dreamed, that was for sure, because there was that in these dreams that Finn didn't disappear in a second.

He was downstairs, and she didn't know how, but without realizing it, she had descended the few steps that separated them. His heart was racing and she had to remember to breathe. He was always in front of her, despite the passing seconds.

He saw that she was not herself. There was no surprise that dan his eyes, there was much misunderstanding. He wanted to bring her back to reality, then slowly, he slid his fingers in his hand. It was so cold ...

It was so hot. Her fingers brushed his hand slid down his wrist and his hand slowly went down his arm. Each centimeter of skin under his touch warmed.

" Rach ..."

She still didn't move, paralyzed by the fear of losing it again. His eyes fixed on him. She wanted to talk, to say something, but the words would not come.

Finn had understood, then he smiled and his hand came up earlier to finish his race on his cheek. Rachel's face was frozen and he felt his skin react with hers. Slowly he climbed the last step, finally closing the space between them. She felt his hot breath on her lips and she could not help any longer to savor the sweetness of her lips. It was exactly as he remembered.

" Oh my god, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up ..." she whispered against his lips before melting into his embrace.

The kiss intensified, and Rachel slid his hands over his chest warming his body against hers. Finn held her tighter, feeling ready to faint. Everything was so perfect.

Breathless, their lips parted, but neither released their grip.

" You're frozen ..."

He let her go with regret to remove his jacket and pass on his shoulders. He grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him to the crush again his lips against hers. It was a drug he was addicted to Rachel kisses.

" What are you doing here… ? " she finally ask.

He was drowning in his chocolate eyes he loved so much. He had so much to say ... but not there when she was dying of cold.

" You do not want to discuss it goes ...? "

Rachel looked at the loft windows which flashed colored lights reflecting the party was going on inside. It was not the quiet, ideal discuss, even if he was safe from the cold. In addition, Rachel knew that if she passed the doorstep with Finn, they would be immediately interrupted by Kurt and Santana. No, you had better not go. She looked at Finn and he quickly realized that it was far from a good idea. Plan B… ?!

" Come on… "

He slipped his hand into hers and without hesitation, she followed him. They walked the building and at the crossroads, Finn called out a taxi. Rachel sank in the back seat of the taxi when Finn opened the door. He joined her and after giving the destination address to the driver, he took her in his arms.

The warmth of his body, the softness of her hand on his thigh and his lips were so tender her heart beat millet on time. She really didn't want to talk, she just wanted... him.


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn't tell where they were. She really didn't pay attention to the path of the taxi, let alone the address where it left off. She just knew that they were in a hotel.

It was time they arrive in the room. Their kisses became so passionate and their bodies are literally ablaze, their behavior had become indecent in the corridors of a hotel. Although they have crossed person, it was urgent that they have a little privacy.

Hardly the bedroom door broke the Finn jacket on Rachel's shoulders and found the ground when he took on the body.

His skin was burning under his caresses and kisses. His body was totally connected to his. She touched not down and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pressed against the wall, his breathing modeled on hers, his body was his thank you.

Finn had attacked her body, savoring its sweet skin sweet honey scent. He had always found her skin was as sweet as candy. His tongue tasted like the first time. His kisses traced a damp path from the lobe of his ear to his throat.

She loved the softness of his tongue on her skin. She guided her head, her fingers tangled in her hair. She felt his body harden between his thighs and it excited him greatly. She tightened her legs, crushing his pelvis against hers, giving the signal that she wanted more.

He spun around keeping it against him, her hands placed on her buttocks. He moved slowly to reach the edge of the bed where he laid her on the ground. The desire to recover the body contact each other was so great. He sought the zipper of her dress as she attacked the buttons of his shirt. When Finn was shirtless and Rachel's dress slid down his legs, they swung on the bed, sticking their skins full of desire to one another.

Finn, there was nothing more beautiful in the world, that the body of Rachel. His hands drew her curves, finding these gestures she loved so much. Finn slid his hands along his ribs and ended his race on his chest. Her breasts were perfect, although it said the opposite. Him, he knew. He knew, because there was nothing more perfect in his hands. Her nipples were rolling between his fingers slipped under his tongue.

He was crazy about her breasts. She knew ... and God he could do it ! He set fire to his body. She was moaning, suffocating ... how could she do without him ?

" Oh Finn ..."

" My God, Rachel, you missed you so much ..." he breathed into her neck. " I was going crazy, I saw you everywhere, thought only of you. I thought ... "

"... I was going crazy, too ..." she finished. Yes, she was crazy about him.

He kissed her as if to soak up his lips forever.

His hands slid down her back and eventually reached the waistband of his pants. Too many clothes still separated them. And even if he was incredibly sexy in her outfit tonight, it was time that these pants fall to the floor.

He helped her and found himself in boxer. She gave him a sexy look and he could not resist her lower lip clamped between his teeth. He had before him the hottest woman on the planet. He loved her so much, and he wanted to show him. He slipped on her, buried his face on his belly. Every movement of his breathing was punctuated with a kiss.

She felt like she never had felt. And she knew it was only beginning. She felt the hands of Finn slipped under the lace of her panties and laughed when she saw him throw the cloth over her shoulder. He sent her a wink requesting permission for what she was waiting for so long.

She nodded and he didn't take him more for it plunges between her thighs. He loved the feel up to pleasure and he knew very well how to do. His tongue traced her wet folds, gently searching her heart so warm. His breathing was strong and he knew he was on track to bring. His lips encircled her bundle of nerves as he slipped a finger, then two, in her.

His diving head back, she had more and more trouble breathing. His hands shook so hard the sheets, his fingers ached. He held her against him, struggling against uncontrollable movements of his pelvis. She touched more land, and when she felt his fingers enter her, she let out a cry of ecstasy.

" Come babe… "

He wanted to do it, hear it lost under his kisses. He accelerated the will and has his fingers without letting go of her clitoris between his lips.

" Finn ... oh Finn ..."

His hands gripped the sheets and let loose hair Finn. She brought her face to his fiercely, ignoring the grimace he did. It was urgent that he knew she wanted more.

" I want you. Now ! "

She tastes on his lips as he got rid of the last film between them.

He positioned himself between her legs and penetrated her without delay. God, she was tight ! He looked into her eyes. They had never been as connected as now. He let a few moments to get used to him, and when he felt the move against him, he plunged into his neck, marking his skin under her feverish kisses.

There was only one who could give his body much fun. It was made for her, even with this extraordinary body. He was so sweet and tender, there was always that fun. With him, she finally felt herself whole. It was the spark that was missing in his life. This heat was lacking in his heart. It was his life, just ... she finally felt alive.

He slipped into it eagerly, feeling the walls down with each stroke. He was not able to hold on much longer ... but he had not yet seen letting go. He had to get her to come. He went down a hand to meet his small mount and let his fingers caress this sensitive point, increasing his pleasure with each thrust.

" Fiiiiiinn ..."

His heart suddenly blazed, his body trembled with pleasure, turning off control.

" Oh Finn ... oh my god ... Fiiiiiiinn ! "

It was the best thing in the world he had ever heard, and he will never get tired.

" Rach ... ! "

He followed almost instantly, leaving her pleasure explode under the pounding of his body melt. It was the release of all those painful months away from her.

Their lips met last time in a passionate kiss before Finn emerges from it. When his back touched the sheets, she failed her instantly. He had spent ten months without it, and now he could not wait one more second without holding her. But before he moves, he felt snuggle against him.

None of them said a word. They were there, huddled against each other finding a quiet breath.

Faster than she would have liked, she fell into a deep sleep. He soon to join lulled by the sweet scent of her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

When she woke up, she took a few seconds to realize where she was. The room was dark, except for the lights of the city that stained the walls. She smiled, patting the arm Finn asked her. She regretted nothing, but sincerely wondering where this was leading them.

Reunion that ended a night of incredible sex they had ever known. And it's had led to what ? Nothing ... or at least, nothing more.

Why everything seemed so obvious when she was in his arms, could not be so easy to achieve ? She knew he was the man of her life, the love of his life ...

She was madly in love with the strong man, beautiful, incredibly sexy, though now he looked like a little boy asleep. She didn't want to miss what was to be his life. It wasn't no coincidence, no chance this time. The only thing that had brought them together that night, was love.

She pulled away from him gently, slipping out of bed without waking him and grabbed his shirt at the foot of the bed, to pass on his shoulders. She had not taken a step she felt Finn's hand wrap around his wrist, pulling her toward him.

" Don't go… ! "

He did not want it disappears again. No, he doesn't let him leave without saying anything he had to say.

" Don't worry ... I'll just warn Kurt, I don't want him to worry ..."

She kissed him, chasing any concern on his face before getting up from the bed

It was clear that no matter what time it was at this time, at one time or another, Kurt, Jesse Santana and Blaine would notice his absence. She didn't want them to worry.

She followed Finn without telling anyone, and even if some of his guests had seen leaving with a man, none of them could have said who he was. Inevitably, she left without her cell phone ... and if she used the telephone Finn, then Kurt would not return the city to find her by anxiety. Then she used the room phone to leave a message on voicemail Kurt, telling him that she would return later and he should not worry.

When she wanted to regain the bed, Finn had fallen asleep again. There was nothing urgent that it wakes ... they would have a discussion, but it could wait. And it was so cute when he slept it broke her heart to wake him. She stood, not knowing how long, watching him sleep, sitting at the foot of the bed.

* * *

There was nothing more beautiful than to dream of Rachel and Finn finally knew these dreams became reality. When he opened his eyes, the reality blew his heart. She was there before him, lost in thought, looking at New York wake up. She was so beautiful. She had these beautiful golden legs that made him want to drag his fingers on his bare skin. She was super sexy, wearing just his shirt that reached to her mid-thigh. How could he have thought he could do without this woman ?

He didn't know how long she was there, thoughtfully. What she weighed ? The idea that she could regret this night with him, made him shiver. He got up slowly, put on his shorts and slid behind her, taking care not to scare him.

" Hey ...! "

She melted into his embrace, letting hug by his muscular arms she loved so much.

He could not help but to file kisses her neck, breathing in the smell of his skin.

" I love you so much… "

It was like a breath, barely audible words, but him, he had heard. These words had directly affected his heart. He tightened his hold and before he could say a word he felt faint, sobs knotted his breath and his little body began to tremble.

" Rach ..."

She turned and wept against his chest.

" I need you, Finn ... I don't want... to see you go ..."

He stopped dead.

" Hey hey hey. "

He took her face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

" I'm not going anywhere Rachel ..." He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, and again repeated to him once what his heart dictated. " I'm not going anywhere ...". He kissed her lips as if drawing a shy smile.

It was now or never. It was time to tell him what he had to say. He knew he did not have to be afraid, because Rachel loved her, but ... still a little apprehensive.

" Come here ..."

He pulled her with him on the bed and made her sit on his lap. She wiped her wet cheeks with the back of his hand, and looked at his eyes still moist.

" I'm not going anywhere Rach, for the simple reason that ... I also need you. I've known forever. And ten months, every phone call, it's even more painful. "

She understood exactly what he said, because it felt the same.

" Finn ..."

He stroked his hands and laced his fingers with hers.

" I thought that simply loving you enough for me ... but it was stupid to believe that. I wanted to tell you all this Christmas ... "

So that was why he was so disappointed that she does not fit in Lima for Christmas

" I needed you to know ..."

She should never have to pretend that long.

" Finn, I never stopped loving you. I tried to act as if nothing had happened for a long time, but every phone call reminded me how much I missed you. " She pressed his forehead against hers. " I'm not happy... everyone sees it exept me. "

" They told me ..." he he whispered.

She drew back in surprise.

" Who ? "

 _He had to escort Kurt and Santana at the airport and hated the idea that in a few hours, they would be with him and not him. Finn had heard the talk about Rachel organized party for the New Year's Eve. He had pretended to be happy for them but cursed all those who would be present at this festival, as it is moped into this hole flush. Yes, for one week, Lima had become for him a real hole flush. Lima was nothing without her, and that he knew very well. He had a small well-ordered life, a job he loved, studies that finally would lead to something ... but it was far from perfect. He missed her so much._

 _He looked at his watch when he parked his car in the driveway of her parents. 10: 00. The day was just beginning he wanted it to end already. Frankly the only thing he wanted today was to shut himself up in his room and make sure not to think about anything or anyone._

 _" Mom ! "_

 _He wished that his parents go to the airport to his place, but hey, Carole was not ready and the flight would not expect._

 _" Kitchen ! "_

 _Ok, he would tell her he had put Kurt and Santana on the plane and then request that nobody speaks to him of the day._

 _But he saw at once that she was not alone. Burt and Rachel's parents were with her and chatting over tea._

 _" Oh ! Hi… "_

 _Finn didn't expect to see so many people on a Saturday morning. Even less Rachel's fathers!_

 _" What's happen… "_

 _" Nothing ! Hiram and Leroy came to tea. " explained his mother gently._

 _Hiram and Leroy and became friends Carole and Burt also appreciated the two men. It was a secret they were often._

 _" How to spend the holidays, boy ? "_

 _Hiram and Leroy were fond Finn and always took this news._

 _" Quietly ... Uh, how is Rachel ? " Finn asked._

 _Burt washed abruptly._

 _" 50 Dollar Berry ! "_

 _All four laughed under the gaze of bewildered Finn._

 _" Sorry, Finn ... It's a stupid bet ..." apologized Leroy. " You might ask the question directly to our daughter ? "_

 _" I think she has a lot of time ... she organized the New Year's Eve! "_

 _The tone of Finn was falsely detached and deceived no one._

 _Carole handed him an envelope._

 _" Look ! "_

 _" What's this ? "_

 _" Open ..." Burt was impatient._

 _Finn did and opened the envelope. He was surprised to discover a plane ticket and a reservation for a hotel room. Destination: New York. Finn had a fixed gaze, mouth wide open, but no sound came out._

 _" Go to New York and make our daughter happy Finn! "_

 _The words of the Hiram went out of his amazement._

 _" What ?! "_

 _Carole sighed and looked up at the sky ... his son really deserved a good kick in the butt._

 _" Finn, you're a shadow of yourself for almost a year. Clearly Rachel miss you ... you throw yourself into the work and studies to avoid thinking about it ... " Finn was about to interrupt but she continued. "... But you're not fooling anyone. "_

 _" Finn, you love Rachel ...? "_

 _Finn nodded silently._

 _" So stop this stupid separation ... We all agree it was a bad idea. You are not happy and Rachel either! " Hiram explained before Burt will continue. " Things can be different ... will you wait for that to happen or will you tempt fate ? "_

 _5 seconds. Finn has reflected that 5 seconds._

Rachel had ridden thighs Finn and lovingly embraced. There seemed to be no more obstacles to his happiness. His new happiness. Their new happiness.

" Soooo ... Finn Hudson, you're here to make me happy ..." he she asked with a smile 10000 watt who had missed so much.

" It's you who makes me happy ..." he said before recapture his lips in his.

They had finally finished with this painful tearing of who the heart or reason could triumph. What was obvious was to become their reality and future.

" Hey, Finn ... Happy New Year ! "

" Happy New Year babe. "


	9. The End

After an exhausting day, Rachel lounging in a hot bath. It was his first moment of respite from the day. She ran around the city under heavy rain and a monstrous traffic to fill up to its obligations during his day off.

" How are you, sweetheart… ? "

She opened her eyes to see Finn kneeling beside the tub.

" Good… "

He slid a hand into the water and had fun with foam on his knee.

" Are you sure you don't want to come and eat something with us? "

" I'm not very hungry. "

Finn sighed and let her relax quietly. He kissed her forehead before leaving.

Rachel really needed that time without any. Outside the scene of shoot-photo, the red carpet, but also Jesse, Kurt and Santana. During his last months, Rachel's life had taken an insane pace. Then of course, there was nothing new, but today it took fully aware of this.

These days always began the same way: in disputes Kurt and Santana on the monopoly of the bathroom. Impossible for her to stay the night despite the fact that she returned a few hours. The calm in the loft only came back when Kurt left for Vogue and Santana for Spotlight Diner. A few hours of peace for her and Finn. Finn took the opportunity to be able to work on his correspondence course, while she was putting some order in the house. When Jesse arrived to take her to lunch, Finn was going to the music store. He had found this job with the help of Kurt and all these are happening afternoon. She, she spent the afternoon with Jesse to honor what he had planned for her. If she had a little time, she returned to the loft for dinner with friends, otherwise it sped to the theater to prepare for the evening's show. And again and again, six days a week. The worst was that when she was a day of respite, Jesse instructed more employment Rachel's time. But she knew one thing, if everything stopped overnight, Rachel would never do otherwise.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door to the bathroom open and close it. She looked over her shoulder and saw Finn began to undress.

" What are you doing… ? "

" I'm tired of listening to Kurt and Santana fight for cloth scraps while my sexy girlfriend lounging in the bath... without me " he said, slipping into the tub behind her.

Water overflowing missed while she settled comfortably in his arms.

" So ... it's not a good idea ... ? "

" Wonderful ..."

His head rested against her shoulder and she felt lulled by the movement of his chest.

The baths that were not his thing, but the bathroom with Rachel, he would have taken thousands. He loved the smell of her almond milk, the softness of his skin, but what he liked most was to feel the chill in his arms. Finn liked the strong character of Rachel, his determination, his will and ambitions but he also loved when she dropped her shell and again became vulnerable. He felt so safe, responsible for protecting this pure fragility.

He could feel this time that Rachel wasn't totally relaxed. As if against her will, her body refused to let go.

" My heart ... you don't want to tell me why you're so tense last few weeks ...? "

She had thought to keep her worries for her, but Finn always knew when Rachel was not going so well she said.

" Finn ..."

" Rachel, tell me. "

She didn't bother with her doubts, but she knew now that he had started, Finn would not stop worrying about her. So she let her fears ... as if the share would make it a little less heavy to carry.

" And if there is nothing going after Funny Girl ? "

" What ? "

Finn started with surprise.

" What are you talking about… ? "

" My contract with Funny Girl stops next month and I still have no other project ! If nobody wants me ...?! "

She touched his dream fingertip and had only fear was that evaporates into dust.

" Rachel ...! You spent a lot of hearing ... "

" Four. "

Wicked, The King and I, Matilda and Chicago.

" Four hearings ok. Rachel, you're the one who made reborn Funny Girl. Barbra came to see you on stage and everyone would agree that you're fantastic. If you have not answered yet, believe me, soon you'll know not where to turn when they come get you all ... "

She sighed, hoping that Finn's words are true.

" I need to set goals, Finn. I need a project ... "

" I know babe. "

Rachel had unknowingly give it the green light. Since he had been to New York, he had not stopped thinking about it. He was looking for quite some time the right time. And it was now. He reached out and grabbed his shirt, the precious.

" And if we made plans, both ...? "

" What plans ? "

" Let's start with this one ..." he said, pointing to the engagement ring.

" Finn ..."

" Rachel, you're the love of my life. I'm really happy when I'm with you. I will always be there for you and to share all your dreams. "

" I know… "

" And this ring has nothing to do in a drawer ... so that his place is here. " He rubbed the fingers of his hand before sliding the ring along the ring. " Marry me, Rachel. Do well, because now nothing will separate us. "

Rachel smiled at her hand.

" I missed her… ! "

" Yes ? "

She turned to him and let his heart speak.

"Yes, Finn. Oh yes, I'll marry you ... "

Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and slid his body to face her, finding himself astride his thighs. The combination of their body, the touch of their skins brought up the temperature in the room. The feverish kisses ceased for the need to resume the air. The erection of Finn grew between Rachel's legs and set fire to his body.

" Kurt will kill us ..."

Kurt and fuck rules ! Bans sex in public places ! Finn had only to think of what his brother at once.

" I dont' care ...! I love you so Rach ... "

He slipped it tenderly vibrating every ounce of his skin.

" Finn ..."

The union of their bodies was tender and sensual. Their lips danced against each other, letting out groans and hoarse sighs echoing the movements of their bodies. Rachel moved slowly against the Finn Basin seeking to make it last as long as possible pleasure. Finn's hands slid down kidney of his beautiful fiancée keeping it tight against him.

The pleasure slowly went up As the Finn back and forth in it. There was nothing precipitate, just relish the pleasure of the other, but he was always transcendent for Finn to feel Rachel's body to the seventh heaven.

" Fiiiiinn ..."

She stifled her cries in the crook of his neck. He would miss more than Kurt and Santana are ruining this wonderful moment.

" Fuck babe ..."

He came into it, tightening his grip for deep within her. He released a heavy sigh and let his head fall back on the edge of the bathtub. Rachel took the opportunity to drop kisses heaps along his neck, remounted his jaw before finding her lips. They continued kissing while their breaths calmed down slowly.

Finn's fondling her body turned gently tickling. She smiled, but he wanted to hear her laugh. He went to get the laugh he loved. She squirmed under him in the stop begging.

" Finn ! Hi hi hi stop ! Fiiinn ! "

Her heart exploded in his laughter and stopped just for a kiss.

" Finn ..."

" Mmm ..."

She took his face in his hands and looked at him tenderly.

" I spent a wonderful year with you ... Thank you ...! " She added, dropping a kiss on the tip of his nose.

" And this is just the beginning ... In three days, we begin a new year and I promise it will be even more beautiful. I love you Rachel. "

" I love you too, Finn. "

They remained entwined in the tub much of the evening talking about their upcoming year.

* * *

" Rachel ! "

" Rachel ! "

Kurt screamed at the door of his room, tapping foot.

" We're already late ! "

It was red with anger and almost almost hit his fists on the door. He rebounded last minute preferring to go to the salon find Finn.

Finn and Rachel had moved into their own apartment almost a year after their marriage. It was two floors above the one occupied always Kurt and Santana. This promiscuity had advantages and disadvantages, like tonight. While Rachel and Finn were getting ready for the party tonight, Kurt had landed and had made comment on Rachel dress that earned him a return whisked her closet. Since she wasn't released and they were all late.

" Finn, can you go see what's going on in there and make sure Rachel before the stroke of midnight ! "

Finn gaped at him.

" Hey ! It was you that started it all ! Why don't you go yourself ? "

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him Finn.

" Ok ok I'll ..."

Finn crawled to his room with a sigh. Rachel face in front of her closet wasn't an easy mission.

knock Knock knock.

No answer.

He slowly opened the door surprised that it isn't locked.

" Rach ..."

She sat on the edge of her bed, wearing only a bathrobe, eyes full of tears. He knelt before her.

" Babe what's happening ? "

She sniffed before answering.

" I have nothing to wear… "

Finn looked up at the sky. Clothes problem !

" I thought you already had a dress for tonight ? "

She even sniffed a time.

" Kurt said that ..."

Finn stopped her.

" Kurt know nothing ! "

Rachel looked up, surprised at her reaction. Kurt worked in fashion, he knew it better than anyone.

" What I mean ... It's that I find this the perfect dress. "

Rachel looked unconvinced of her fashion opinions.

" Tell the boys who can't match his shirt to his jacket ! "

Finn smiled.

" Ok I know nothing dud, but you, I know you. And I know what's going on this pretty perfect body. "

She finally gave him a smile.

" Look, this evening, is your party agree ? So you dress like you want. You go there in your bathrobe or that dress or another, will not change anything for me. I would always be accompanied by the most beautiful woman in the world. "

She sighed.

" Ok ... Can you help me ? "

Finn stood up and did the same. She untied her robe and dropped it on the bed to not appear in underwear. Finn grabbed her dress, casually resting on the chair, and turned to Rachel. His pulse quickened when he saw his wife. He still could not believe it. He was the luckiest guy in the world. His wife was the most beautiful in his eyes. She had a perfect body and reflects this pure beauty. Nothing artificial ... his body needed no artifice. Besides, he much preferred without makeup.

For some months yet something had changed. His body housed the fruit of their love. This little thing they had created with great care had transformed his body. For Finn, he had sublimated. For Rachel, um ... it was not so obvious. For five months she had to juggle the mood swings and changes in his body while conducting her personal life and her career on stage. Then her body, she had learned to love through the eyes of her husband.

" It will be really incorrect to plant everyone to do than spend the evening together ...? "

He approached her and covered every inch of her body with a lustful gaze.

" Very wrong ..."

Finn reached down and Rachel let slip his feet into his robe before he slowly up along her legs. When his face came in front of her round belly, he kissed beside his navel and continued up the dress. Rachel slammed the bustier dress her against his chest while Finn revolved around her back to the zipper along its back. When his hands reached the top of the fabric, he placed kisses on her bare shoulders while letting his hands go along its coasts until the fall of his kidneys. He grabbed the little golden belt and tied it behind his back.

Rachel stepped in front of the mirror and adjusted a few strands of her hair behind her ears. Finn did not take his gaze as she put on his shoes. She turned to him rather satisfied.

" So ? "

She adjusted her tight a little black dress along her thighs.

" Perfect ! "

All forms of Rachel were delightfully designed by the tight fabric. The little golden belt emphasized her rounded belly. Oh yes, it was perfect.

She approached him and kissed his lips.

" How lucky I have you Mr. Hudson ..."

" And me, Ms. Hudson ..."

A knock on the door interrupted their kisses. Reluctantly, they separated and left the room hand in hand. Once in the room, Kurt didn't comment and opened them out.

They left the apartment and all three joined Santana and Jesse waiting downstairs near the car. A car and driver was available to them by the production of Fun Home.

During the winter poses, production had decided to celebrate the hundredth performance of the play and allow Rachel to take the leave that she had wished after learning her pregnancy. The decision was an easy one for Rachel. After 360 performances of Funny Girl - and winning the award for best performance at the Theatre World Award, an American Music Award for best musical comedy album with the entire cast - 250 performances of Wicked and the award for best revelation Tony award - and 100 performances for Fun Home and be nominated for lots of awards including the famous Tony Awards, Rachel had made the decision to start the new year by dealing with the arrival of her baby and her husband.

" This little girl I already plan to go on stage for rewriting the Wizard of Oz ! "

Sam Gold, the producer of Fun Home promised to give back to its role of Rachel Alison Bechdel once it had decided to go back on stage.

" If it has the musical ear of his parents I guaranteed him a huge career ..." Jesse said.

Rachel and Finn listened to the two men comment on their future offspring, laughing.

Finn was more comfortable in this kind of evening. Although at first it had taken him some time to get used to seeing so many men turn around his wife. Listen to others flatter his wife when he was just with him was not easy at first. But Rachel had found the right words to soothe and now he let them do it. Knowing that somehow this woman that everyone adulated, would return with him and end up in bed It was a bit primitive, but it had avoided him to send his fist in the face of all those who came too near his wife.

In addition instead of Finn was more than legitimate during his evenings. Although Rachel's husband, he was also a value for Broadway Producers. Become a music teacher, Finn taught in a part-time college and had sat in the teachers of the NYADA. Jesse had allowed Finn to meet Mrs. Tibideau. And since Finn was the Director of all the stage performances of students. Finn saw paraded before her future singers of Broadway and could meet the demand of producers. He dug and Rachel lining in Fun Home.

It was the last night of Rachel and she had prepared himself, yet she could not stop tears from flowing. Finn pulled to the outside of the theater. Once outside, his eyes fell on his glittering name on the poster of the show. The tears redoubled intensity while Finn hugged him.

" Everything will be okay Rach ..."

She looked at his eyes flooded, and all wet cheeks.

" I know ... but it's hard ..."

Finn kissed her forehead before pressing against his chest. The beating of her heart clamored gently. He finally felt calm.

" Broadway will wait for you Rachel ... the best is going to live year of our lives, and I don't want to start watching you cry ..."

She looked at him and smiled.

" Then kiss me ! "

There was no better way to end and start a new year than in the arms of one another.

* * *

" Mom ! "

" Mom ! "

The cries came from far away but were clearly audible to Rachel.

"Shh ! Mommy still asleep ... "

It was clear that Finn was wrong. She sighed and opened her eyes to see that his room was bathed in light. She sat up in bed, reviving her hair in battle, when two little brown heads made current burst into his room. Before she had time to realize anything, the two children had jumped on the bed and had collapsed on her.

" You're awake ! "

" Happy New Year Mom ! Happy New Year ! "

Rachel collapsed under the weight of her children and kept them stuck to it in bed

" Happy new year my love. "

The children crept under the covers and took every spot on each side of her. The brutality of waking subsided in a tender hug to three. Rachel hugged his children on his chest, breathing their sweet smell. Finn discovered the scene when he entered the room. He climbed into the bed in turn.

" I thought we had to make pancakes before mom wakes up ? " He said, looking at her children.

" But Mommy was already awake ! " Justified himself the little girl.

The little girl of five was the spitting image of her mother. She had her eyes, her dimples, her long hair, her laugh but also his character. And when she launched her father's look of desolation he could only melt.

" Me, I want pancakes ! "

When his three year old son, he had all these genes. And his stomach.

" Okay, and if we went to all the pancakes with Dad ? "

" Yeah ! "

The children jumped out of bed to go running into the kitchen. Finn lay beside Rachel and took her in his arms.

" Sorry for waking up ..." he whispered.

" Oh no ... it was a perfect alarm clock. "

She looked up and found her lips. Finn reveled kisses his wife.

" Really perfect ..."

Hugs his children, arms, lips and the love of her husband, there was nothing more perfect for Rachel to start a new year.


End file.
